And I Just Can't Look
by Monemi
Summary: James zakochał się w nowym członku Zakonu. Przybyła znikąd i po prostu powaliła go na kolana. Jednak jego wesele z Lily się zbliża. Czy może wyrzucić wszystko co ich łączy dla Hermiony? Co się stanie kiedy kobieciarz Syriusz Black zainteresuje się nową dziewczyną?


Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.

Autor:Lenore483

Oryginał: www. fanfiction s/11090993/1/And-I-Just-Can-t-Look

* * *

Kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył, był oszołomiony jej pięknem.

Nagle Dumbledobre przedstawił ją osobiście Zakonowi jako „mile widziany nowy dodatek".

Oczywiście myślał, że to dziwne. Kim była ta dziewczyna, która pojawiła się znikąd, z oczami przypominającymi basen rozpuszczalnej czekolady? Wiedział, że Dumbledore bardzo rzadko pozwalał na wstąpienie do Zakonu bez kontroli innych członków albo przynajmniej uprzedzenia. Jednak stała tam, całkowicie nieznana im aż do tego momentu.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego obsesja na jej punkcie zaszła o wiele za daleko, w o wiele za krótkim czasie. Pytał nawet o antidota na Amortencję i inne eliksiry miłosne. Więcej niż raz zasugerował, że zrobiła mu coś zakazanego. Gdy w końcu ją o to zapytał, zaśmiała się i ze znanym błyskiem w oczach powiedziała, że „nie jest w jej typie".

Doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Spędzał swoje noce śniąc o niej, budząc się spocony i twardy obok swojej kochającej narzeczonej.

Oczywiście w końcu sprawił, że Lily Evans powiedziała mu „tak". Najpierw na randki z tym „wkurzającym palantem", jak wciąż lubiła go nazywać, a później na ślub z nim. W ciągu kilku miesięcy miała zejść do ołtarza i zostać Lily Potter.

I gdyby nie ta dziewczyna, byłby wniebowzięty, uradowany, że wszystkie jego marzenia się spełniły.

Ale oto zjawiła się ona, Hermiona Granger. Piękna, cudowna, utalentowana, mądra i dowcipna. Była bardzo podobna do Lily, albo do tego jak ją sobie wcześniej wyobrażał, jednak miała w sobie jeszcze coś więcej. Zaczął zauważać jak marszczyła nosek gdy była znieważana, albo jak jej oczy nabierały iskry, gdy ktoś wspomniał coś, czego nie wiedziała. Zauważył również jak przygryzała wargę podczas czytania, albo jak dotykała swoich włosów, gdy robiła się nieśmiała, potem patrzyła na swoją rękę z obrzydzeniem. Jakby jej włosy były najbardziej irytującą rzeczą na świecie. Ale on był zachwycony jej włosami i patrzył na nie z adoracją.

Nadszedł dzień jego wieczoru kawalerskiego. Wyszedł z Syriuszem, Peterem, Remusem i kilkoma innymi członkami Zakonu do baru. Kiedy byli już kompletnie pijani, mieli zahaczyć o klub ze striptizem, albo przynajmniej on i Syriusz mieli takie plany. Syriusz chciał, jak to ujął „wrzucić na luz". Gdzie on wychwycił to mugolskie powiedzenie, James nie miał pojęcia.

Gdy chciał wymknąć się ze swojej imprezy, wpadł na nikogo innego, jak na Hermionę. Bardzo się zaskoczył widząc ją, ale nie tak bardzo, jak ona jego. Wyjąkała jego imię, a on nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak głupio się do niej wyszczerzyć. Zarumieniła się, a on przyparł ją do ściany by obsypać ją pocałunkami.

Na początku stawiała lekki opór, później zrezygnowała, z cichym westchnieniem, które sprawiło, że podwoił swoje wysiłki. Wtuliła się w niego, a on myślał, że smakowała jak czekolada. Była ciepła, słodka i zachęcająca, nie jak ktoś, z kim musiał walczyć o nawet odrobinę uwagi.

Kiedy się od niej odciągnął i uśmiechnął, odwzajemniła gest. W końcu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, kto przed nią stoi i wydała z siebie stłumiony odgłos, po czym odsunęła się od niego.

\- Żenisz się!

\- To było przed tobą. - Nachylił się w jej stronę, a ona próbowała go odepchnąć.

\- Nie, ja się w tym nie liczę! Lily i ty jesteście dla siebie stworzeni!

\- Oczywiście, że się liczysz. - Uniósł brew. - Dlaczego miałabyś myśleć inaczej?

Westchnęła:

\- Nie w ten sposób James. Mam na myśli… - Zastanawiała się, jak mu to wyjaśnić. Chwiał się, co sugerowało, że daleko mu było do trzeźwości, nawet jeśli jego mowa pozostała niezmieniona.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nigdy nie mieliśmy się spotkać. Niezupełnie... - Spojrzała na niego przez rzęsy, próbując wychwycić jego reakcję. Myśli mu wirowały, pijany umysł próbował odkryć to, czego mu nie mówiła. Jej ton wskazywał na to, że było więcej historii do opowiedzenia.

Znów się uśmiechnął, ponieważ wcale nie powiedziała mu, że go nie lubi.

\- Lubisz mnie - wymruczał, a ona zaczęła bełkotać i zrobiła się czerwona. Uznał to za urocze i zapragnął znów ją pocałować. W momencie, w którym się nachylił, odskoczyła w bok, sprawiając, że zetknął się ze ścianą. Uderzył się mocno w głowę i z głośnym trzaskiem upadł na podłogę.

\- Och, przepraszam James. - Uklękła, by mieć lepszy widok. Kiedy jej palce odgarnęły mu włosy z twarzy i spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi oczami, przysiągł sobie, że jakoś sprawi, by się o niego troszczyła… przez resztę jego życia.

Zwątpienie ukazało się w obliczu Hermiony, dziewczyna zapomniała gdzie znajdowała się jej ręka. Była aktualnie przyłożona do jego policzka. Nachylił się, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem.

\- Hermiono - był to zaledwie szept, bardziej modlitwa, ale mógł przysiąc, że na nią odpowie.

\- James - Zabrała swoją dłoń i wtuliła ją w jego klatkę piersiową. Tęsknił za tym ciepłem. Pojedyncza łza wymknęła się z jej oka, spływając po policzku. Dlaczego nagle zaczęła płakać?

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Złapała go za rękę i zaprowadziła do rogu w pubie. Zamówiła tyle kawy, że mógłby wyskoczyć ze skóry. Po tym, co zdawało się być jego piątym kubkiem, odmówił wypicia więcej. Ustąpiła i przeszła do swojej historii.

 _\- Był sobie raz chłopak o imieniu Harry, zamierzał on ocalić świat. Gdy był jeszcze małym chłopcem, mamusia i tatuś bardzo mocno go kochali. Ale na tym świecie był jeszcze duży, zły pan, którego dusza była rozdarta na strzępy. Mężczyzna ten pragnął śmierci małego Harry'ego. Wkradł się więc do jego domu i zabił jego rodziców. Zbliżył się do kołyski, by wydobyć z siebie okropne słowa „Avada Kedavra". Ale to nie zabiło dzieciątka Harry'ego. Duży, zły pan zginął tej nocy przez okropne rzeczy, które zrobił, a chłopiec otrzymał bliznę. Zabrano go od tych, którzy go kochali i umieszczono u krewnych. Nienawidzili oni Harry'ego oraz jego rodziców, ponieważ sami nie mieli magii. Całe życie mu zazdrościli, mówili mu, że był dziwakiem, a jego rodzice okropnymi ludźmi. Kiedy miał jedenaście lat, odwiedził go gigant, który wyjawił mu, że wszyscy znają jego imię i go kochają. Z początku trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, był po prostu Harrym. Poszedł jednak z wielkoludem i odkrył spadek, który pozostawili mu rodzice. I wtedy nastał czas na Hogwart. Poznał tam swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół: Rona i Hermionę. Nazywano ich Złotą Trójcą. Jednak nie wszystko było w porządku. Duży, zły pan, który chciał jego śmierci wciąż czyhał. Stracił on swoje ciało, ale nie swoją duszę i poszukiwał drogi powrotu. W przeciągu następnych kilku lat Harry był przez niego prześladowany, niezdolny uciec przeznaczeniu. Ten mały, cudowny chłopiec miał zniszczyć złego pana i ocalić czarodziejski świat. Podczas tego stracił więcej ludzi, których kochał, wystarczająco dużo by się załamać i płakać. Jednakże Harry był specjalny. Wiedział, że jeżeli go pokona, przyszłość może być warta życia. Ponownie stawił czoła złemu panu, przeżywając śmiercionośne zaklęcie jeszcze raz. W końcu unicestwił Lorda Voldemorta. Chłopiec-który-przeżył dwukrotnie, Harry James Potter znów ocalił cały czarodziejski świat._

Ręce Jamesa trzęsły się pod koniec opowieści, miał też łzy w oczach. To przez kawę, powiedział sobie, patrząc już zupełnie inaczej na Hermionę.

\- To nie stanie się ponownie, nie dopuszczę do tego. - Teraz jej oczy wyrażały determinację, więcej niż widział kiedykolwiek. – Byłam wysłana w przeszłość przez przypadek, ale to nie znaczy, że będę oglądać jak Voldemort ponownie wszystko niszczy.

Przycisnęła ręce do klatki piersiowej i powiedziała cichutkim głosem – Ale jeśli ja nie mogę go pokonać, będę potrzebować Harry'ego. – Nie wątpił, że jej historia była prawdziwa, kiedy zobaczył nadzieję i miłość lśniącą w jej oczach.

\- Cóż, ty możesz dać życie Harry'emu, prawda? – zapytał pełen nadziei, lecz jej żałosny śmiech go zasmucił.

\- To nie działa w ten sposób, to musisz być ty i Lily. Zawsze musiało tak być, to przeznaczenie.

\- Nie poślubię Lily.

\- A ja więcej się do ciebie nie zbliżę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jeśli to do mnie czujesz, a ja odciągam cię od Lily, to znaczy, że w zasadzie zabijam swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- To nie działa w ten sposób.

\- Wiem, ale się tak czuję – westchnęła ponownie, a on nauczył się nienawidzić tego dźwięku wychodzącego z jej ust. – Żegnaj, James.

Wzięła płaszcz i wyszła zanim zdążył odwieść ją od swoich zamiarów; powiedzieć, że to ona może nosić dziecko o wielkim przeznaczeniu. Przywołała taksówkę, a on stojąc na zewnątrz baru, z chęcią zatopienia smutków, patrzył jak odjeżdża. Chwilę później pojawił się Syriusz i zaciągnął go do klubu ze striptizem.

Tej nocy śnił o tym, co mu powiedziała. O małym chłopcu z okropnym przeznaczeniem , o tym, o ile bardziej szczęśliwy by był, gdyby dziecko miało jej oczy, nie zieleń - kolor morderczego zaklęcia, nie, tylko kolor płynnej czekolady, oczu Hermiony.

Przestała chodzić na spotkania Zakonu, minęło kilka tygodni zanim zobaczył ją ponownie. Z nią robili większy postęp w walce niż mogliby kiedykolwiek pomarzyć. Szanse się odwróciły i każdy zaczął optymistycznie patrzeć na świat. Z wyjątkiem jego, on postrzegał jej zniknięcie jako koniec świata. Patrząc na swoją kochającą i wierną narzeczoną, czuł się okropnie winny. Ale nic nie mógł poradzić na swoje uczucia, a wiedział, że potrzepuje jej w swoim życiu.

Wtedy pojawiła się znowu, zmęczona dawaniem każdemu pracy, dotyczącej tego, co już wcześniej sama odkryła. Na początku nie zauważył, jak Syriusz zaczął na nią patrzeć. Teraz spostrzegł to, ponieważ uwaga, której tak desperacko pragnął, była skierowania na Syriusza.

Śmiała się i flirtowała z nim, będąc taka beztroska i prawie szczęśliwa. James czuł się jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce z piersi. Zaczął nienawidzić swojego przyjaciela i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Jego nienawiść skłoniła Syriusza do szukania komfortu w ramionach Hermiony. Sprawiło to, że James był jeszcze bardziej rozgniewany niż kiedykolwiek. Na końcu więź Huncwotów wygrała i chłopcy wrócili do bycia najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Czasami na niego spoglądała. Jej oczy były pełne smutku. Kiedy ich wzrok się spotykał, a było to częste, jej smutek zamieniał się w determinację i ponownie się odwracała. Wszystko o czym marzył to przebiec przez pokój, wziąć ją w ramiona i pocałować. Ich smutki by się rozpłynęły, oni byliby szczęśliwi, może nawet kompletni. Była jego brakującą połową, tą którą w pierwszym roku zdecydował, że jest Lily Evans.

Najgorsze było to, że wiedział, że ona też to czuje. Ta siła, która ciągnęła ich ku sobie, ta o której wcześniej tylko słyszał, była dla nich normalna. Kiedy byli zgromadzeni w licznej grupie, mogli swobodnie do siebie przefrunąć. Czasami mogli stać odwróceni do siebie plecami, nieświadomi, przez długi czas.

Syriusz i Lily obydwoje zauważyli, że coś było nie tak pomiędzy ich drugimi połówkami. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczali, że to przez to, co ta dwójka do siebie czuje. Syriusz myślał, że Hermiona nie lubi Jamesa, a chciał żeby jego dziewczyna dogadywała się z jego przyjacielem. Lily myślała, że James jest po prostu przestraszony nadchodzącym ślubem, albo odkrył coś niepokojącego o przeszłości Hermiony. W dodatku próbował uporać się ze śmiercią swoich rodziców, więc wszystko co mogła zrobić to po prostu być przy nim.

Syriusz odnotował również, w jaki sposób Hermiona traktowała Petera. Czasami żartował, że jedynym Huncwotem, którego lubiła jest on sam, oczywiście dla tego, że jest tym atrakcyjnym. Hermiona przytaczała wtedy, jak dobrze dogaduje się z Remusem, na co Syriusz odpowiadał, że to przez ich dziwną manię książkową. Jego zdaniem, jedyne osoby, które lubiły książki i nie były obciachowe to właśnie Hermiona i Remus.

James czuł jak jego świat się wali. Wszystko w co wierzył, prawdziwa miłość i przeznaczenie okazały się nonsensem. Lily była idealną kobietą, marzył o niej przez całe swoje nastoletnie życie.

Dorastanie nie powinno tak wyglądać, powinno się być szczęśliwym i otoczonym przez przyjaciół. Zamiast tego, znajdował się w środku wojny, zakochany w dziewczynie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Co więcej, miał spłodzić dziecko, które równie dobrze oznaczało jego śmierć.

Jak miał przetrwać, skoro jedynym co odczuwał był smutek? Wszystkim co wiedział była ona. JWypełniała jego myśli, sny i duszę. Bez niej miał dziurę w sercu, która pogłębiała się kiedy obserwował, jak zakochuje się w Syriuszu.

Wiedział, że nie miało to żadnego sensu. Ta dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami i tajemniczą przeszłością po prostu pojawiła się i wywróciła jego świat do góry nogami. Po roku znajomości z nią był przekonany, że sens nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością.

I wtedy nadszedł jego ślub. Przed ceremonią zszedł do pokoju na dole, marząc by było jakieś łatwe rozwiązanie. Poślubienie Lily byłoby spełnieniem snu. Problem w tym, że to nie był już więcej jego sen. Wszystko zmieniło się z pojawieniem Hermiony.

Niezdolny do podjęcia decyzji, postanowił porozmawiać z osobą, którą uważał za brata. Syriusz został z nim w holu, w pokoju, który obecnie zajmował. Może mógłby mu coś rozjaśnić, nawet jeśli James nie mógłby wyznać kto stanowi jego problem.

Zanim wszedł, zobaczył, że drzwi były uchylone. Usłyszał jej głos, tą słodką melodię, którą tak bardzo pragnął słyszeć. Wiedział, że gdyby go zobaczyła, umilkłaby i wyszła. Postanowił więc nie ujawniać swojej obecności.

Syriusz zapalił papierosa.

– Wiesz, że te rzeczy cię wykończą, tak? – On po prostu się do niej wyszczerzył i wypuścił chmurkę dymu. Podeszła do niego, wzięła papierosa i skierowała go do swoich ust. Ścisnęła go zmysłowymi wargami i zaciągnęła się. James mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś bardziej seksownego.

Wydawało się, że Syriusz się z nim zgadzał.

\- Nie, Miono, to ty mnie wykończysz. - Był zahipnotyzowany jej ustami.

James chciał być tym, który jest z nią pokoju. Tym, którego obdarzyła zmysłowym spojrzeniem, zwiastującym niewyobrażalne przyjemności.

\- A ty mnie, Syriuszu. – Przybliżyła się do łóżka i przeciągnęła palcami wzdłuż jego klaty. Następnie jej ręka powędrowała do jego ramienia, trącając umięśniony biceps. Zawarczał na nią, a James obserwował ich robiąc się twardy.

Syriusz chwycił ją za pośladki, sprawiając, że upadła na niego, jej klatka piersiowa na poziomie jego twarzy. Nachylił się do niej, wciągnął jej zapach, po czym zaczął całować jej odsłonięty dekolt. Zachichotała, jej ręka powędrowała z jego ramienia do włosów, popychając go do przodu. Jej głowa wygięła się do tyłu, a ona wypuściła jęk delektując się uczuciem.

Przy drzwiach James toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Nie wiedział czy chce oglądać ją z Syriuszem, ale to mogła być jego jedyna okazja, by zobaczyć ją w ten sposób. Chciał wiedzieć, chciał żeby to wspomnienie podtrzymywało go pobudzonego w nocy. Chciał śnić, że robiła to z nim, a nie z jego przyjacielem.

Postanowił więc zostać, dotykając się w celu złagodzenia dyskomfortu w spodniach.

Syriusz przechylił się do tyłu na łóżku, na którym siedział, zabierając Hermionę ze sobą na górze. Piękna czerwona sukienka, którą miała na sobie stanowiła jedyną przeszkodę, więc Syriusz przystąpił do akcji. Podciągnął ubranie, uwidaczniając jej długie kremowe nogi. Hermiona była zbyt zajęta całowaniem Syriusza by usłyszeć, że James przełknął ślinę na widok przed nim.

Syriusz kontynuował ściągać jej sukienkę, a ona rzuciła ją w kierunku Jamesa. Ten spojrzał na ubranie ze złością. Był rozdarty pomiędzy tym, czy wolałby żeby sukienka została na niej, aby Syriusz nie mógł posunąć się dalej, a patrzeniem jak cudownie Hermiona wygląda w samej bieliźnie.

Jej stanik i malutkie figi były czerwonego koloru. Koloru krwi, złości i złamanego serca Jamesa.

\- Kocham cię - wychrypiał Syriusz, oczarowany tym jak dobrze wyglądała w gryffońskiej czerwieni.

\- Kochasz mnie? - zapytała zaskoczona. Syriusz spojrzał jej w twarz, wydawał się nieśmiały. Jego policzki były czerwone i próbował odwrócić od niej wzrok.

\- Czekałem na odpowiedni moment, żeby ci to powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała go po policzku, próbując skierować jego głowę tak, by na nią patrzył.

\- Też cię kocham, Syriuszu Orionie Blacku. - Jego cała twarz się rozjaśniła. Usiadł z nią na swych kolanach i ją pocałował .

\- A jak bardzo mnie kochasz?

Zachichotała

\- Bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie.

\- Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj. - Wyglądał na bardzo zranionego. Miał ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Z kolejnego powodu James czuł, że łamie mu się serce.

\- Nie zrobię tego. - Pocałowała go w nos, był to bardzo słodki i niewinny gest. Jamesowi zrobiło się przez to niedobrze, nie oglądał już teraz tylko czegoś erotycznego. - Utknąłeś ze mną na zawsze.

Nie, oglądał moment, w którym Hermiona obiecywała wieczność innemu mężczyźnie. Obietnica ta powinna być złożona jemu, nie Syriuszowi Blackowi, kobieciarzowi, który na nią nie zasługuje.

Ale obserwując jak Syriusz na nią patrzył i obejmował, i całował, James wiedział, że się myli. Robiło mu się niedobrze, jego żołądek zacisnął się niekomfortowo, wiedział że będzie wymiotował.

W czasie kiedy Hermiona i Syriusz zrzucali resztę swoich ubrań i świętowani swoje „na zawsze", James był w łazience, wymiotując, lękając się własnego.


End file.
